Monkey Island
AlphaTeam is a series wich is inroducted in 2012 goes over 15 years. That's why, it's the biggest lego theme exept Star Wars that's ever exist. It's replaced in 2028 by AlphaTeam 2.0. Sets The Secret of Monkey Island *The lookout (Gybrush Threepwood, Old lookout) *SCUMM Bar (Guybrush Threepwood, Important looking Pirates, Chef) *Voodoolady house & Shop (Guybrush Threepwood, Storekeeper, Voodoolady) *Mansion of Mêlée (Guybrush Threepwood, Fester Shinetop/LeChuck, Elaine Marley) *Captain Smirk's hut (Guybrush Threepwood, Captain Smirk) *Swordmaster's hut (Storekeeper, Swordmaster, Guybrush Threepwood) *Meathook's hut (Guybrush Threepwood, Meathook) *Prison (Guybrush Threepwood, Otis) *Stan's Ship Emplorium (Guybrush Threepwood, LeChuck, Stan) *The Sea Monkey (Guybrush Threepwood, Meathook, Swordmaster, Otis) *Herman's Fort (Guybrush Threepwood, Herman Toothrod) *Cannibal village (Guybrush Threepwood, red Skull, Sharptooth, Lemonhead) *Ghost Ship (LeChuck, Bob the ghost, Guybrush Threepwood, Elaine Marley) *Church (Ghost Priest, LeChuck, Elaine Marley, Guybrush Threepwood) LeChuck's Revenge *Woodtick (Guybrush Threepwood, Woody) *Woodtick Extension Pack: Restaurant (Barkeeper, Bernhard, Largo LaGrande, Guybrush Threepwood) *Woodtick Extension Pack: Swamt Rot Inn (Innkeeper, Largo laGrande, Guybrush Threepwood) *Woodtick Extension Pack: Laundrette (Mad Marty, Guybrush Threepwood, Men of Low Moral Fiber) *Woodtick Extension Pack: Cartography Business (Guybrush Threepwood, Wally B. Feet) *Voodoolady hut (Guybrush Threepwood, Voodoolady, Delivery Guys) *Courtyart (Guybrush Threepwood, Rapp Scallion) *Sausage Shop (Guybrush Threepwood) *Captain Dreads ship (Guybrush Threepwood, Captain Dread) *Captain Kate's ship (Guybrush Threepwood, Captain Kate) *Mad Monkey (Guybrush Threepwood) *Booty Bountique & Costume Shop (BB Storekeeper, Costume Shop Storekeeper, Guybrush Threepwood) *Mansion of Booty (Cook, Guybrush Threepwood, Filbert, Elaine Marley) *Mansion of Phatt (Guybrush Threepwood, Gov. Phatt, Guard) *Rum Gogers hut (Guybrush Threepwood, Rum Roger Jr.) *LeChuck's Fortress (LeChuck, Largo LaGrande, Voodoo Priest) *The Machine (Guybrush Threepwood, Wally B. Feet, LeChuck) *Dinky Beach (Guybrush Threepwood, Herman Toothrod) *Underground Tunnels (Guybrush Threepwood, LeChuck, Skeletons) The Curse of Monkey Island *LeChuck's Ship (Guybrush Threepwood, Wally B. Feet, LeChuck, Skeleton) *Voodoolady shipwreck (Guybrush Threepwood, Voodoolady) *Kenny's store (Guybrush Threepwood, Kenny) *Chicken Restaurant (Guybrush Threepwood, Captain Blondebeard, Skeleton) *Theatre (Guybrush Threepwood, Actors, Elaine Marley) *Barber Shop (Guybrush Threepwood, René Rottingham, Haggis McMutton, Edwart Van Helgen, Cutthroat Bill) *The Seagull (Captein LeChimp, Guybrush Threepwood, Mr Fossy) *Blood Island Bar (Guybrush Threepwood, Griswold Goodsoup, Madame Xima) *The Mill (Guybrush Threepwood) *Lighthouse (Guybrush Threepwood, Flying Welshman) *Smuggler Cave (Guybrush Threepwood, King André, Cruff) *Cannibal Village (Guybrush Threepwood, Lemonhead, Pineapple Head, Banana Head) *Carnival of the dammed (Guybrush Threepwood, Dinghy Dog™, Wharft Rat™) Escape from Monkey Island Tales of Monkey Island Characters Good *Guybrush Treepwood (7 Variations) *Elaine Marley (5 Variations) *Otis (2 Variations) *Carla/Swordmaster (2 Variations) *Meathook (2 Variations) *Haggis McMutton *Edwart Van Helgen *Cutthroat Bill *Mr Cheese *Voodoolady (5 Variations) *Herman Toothrod *Wally B. Feet (2 Variations) Evil *LeChuck (7 Variations; 1 buildable Figure) *Bob the Ghost *Largo LaGrande *Voodoo Priest *Gov. Phatt *René Rottingham *Dinghy Dog™ *Wharft Rat™ *Snowcone Guy *Ozzie Mandrill *Murray *Pegnose Peat *Marquis De Singe *King André *Cruff Neutral *Stan (5 Variations) *Captain Smirk *The Cannibals **Red Skull **Sharptooth **Lemonhead (2 Variations) **Pineapple Head **Banana Head *Ghost Priest *Men of Loow Moral Fiber (Pirates) **Frank/Franklin **Fred/Freddy **Fin/Phineas *Three important looking pirates *Captain Kate *Captain Dread *Rum Rogers Jr. *Rapp Scallion *Griswold Goodsoup *Madame Xima *Flying Welshman